El gato enamorado de la luna
by MissPalabros
Summary: One-shot KurooTsukki en el que un gato negro busca cómo llamar la atención de su preciada luna. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Haruishi Furudate, así como sus personajes y su historia. No se hará ningún tipo de lucro con esta historia.


DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Haruishi Furudate, así como sus personajes y su historia. No se hará ningún tipo de lucro con esta historia.

Primera historia que subo aquí en Fanfiction. Espero tener un largo recorrido en esta plataforma. Si sois más asiduos de Wattpad, allí suelo ser más activa ^^ ¡nos leemos en la sección de reviews!

Pareja principal: KurooTsukki

Mención de pareja secundaria: Bokuaka

Escrito por: MissPalabros

Beta: Ley-83

EL GATO ENAMORADO DE LA LUNA

Érase una vez un gato, tan negro como la noche. Érase otra vez, una luna oscura, que sólo brillaba cuando el sol se apagaba. El día que el gato descubrió la luna, halló un mundo desconocido para él. El gato quedó prendido de la luna. La luna, por el contrario, ignoró al gato azabache, centrándose en su oscuro y frío mundo alrededor. Cada vez que podía, el gato salía de donde vivía para saltar a lo más alto y maullar. Maullar a su luna, su fría luna, intentando que su cántico atrajera a la luna. Día tras día lo intentó, viendo cómo la luna se alejaba de él sin remedio.

Sin saber qué hacer, el gato buscó al búho gris de ojos amarillos para pedirle consejo. El búho no pudo darle ninguno, pues él estaba enamorado de una lechuza pequeña y marrón que, aunque le gritara, siempre se quedaba a su lado y sacaba lo mejor de él. El gato, cabizbajo y malhumorado, volvió a su hogar. Fue en ese momento de apatía cuando la luna miró directamente al gato. Miró su pelaje negro, sus ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza, escuchó por fin sus maullidos llamándole, notó su corazón latiendo por ella. Y la luna dejó su lado oscuro para brillar, para hacerse ver ante el triste y negro gato. La luna mostró todo su esplendor en el momento exacto donde el gato se alzaba para verla.

Y, tras reconocerse, el gato y la luna se enamoraron.

La luna, decidida a continuar con ese amor, se transformó en un negro cuervo, tan negro como el pelaje azabache del gato, con plumas alternas de un tono rubio como el oro y volando descendió a la Tierra. Voló y voló hasta no poder más, provocando que sus alas casi se rompieran, sorteando todo tipo de peligros: halcones, serpientes escondidas entre los árboles… hasta descender a un nido lleno de cuervos. La luna convertida en cuervo se angustió al principio, pues no era el lugar al que deseaba llegar, mas se quedó para descansar.

Esa noche, el gato negro, al salir a la balaustrada y no ver a la luna, se asustó. Se asustó de que hubiera desaparecido, temió que su amada luna, que se había convertido en su alma ya no estaba. Le aterrorizó que fuera por su culpa, por su insistencia, por sus incansables maullidos y, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a las calles en busca y captura de su amada luna. No hubo calle de Tokio que no fuera pisada y revisada a conciencia por el oscuro felino durante esa noche. A punto de producirse el amanecer, el gato volvió a su balaustrada, agotado y a punto de perder la esperanza. Se tumbó en la barandilla de metal pintada de blanco y emitió un lastimoso maullido, lleno de dolor y frustración. Cerró sus ojillos parduzcos con la intención de dormir, al poco despertar y darse cuenta de que sólo había tenido un mal sueño, mas ese sueño jamás se llegó a producir, ya que un aleteo cerca de él puso sus sentidos alerta y el gato saltó, abriendo los ojos al instante y con el pelaje erizado. Resultó ser la lechuza marrón, que lo miraba de forma seria a la par que tranquila. Se posó en la barandilla y abrió el pico para contarle al gato, de forma suave, que en el bosque corría el rumor de que la luna había descendido del cielo bajo la forma de un pájaro de plumaje tan negro como era la noche, sin el tenue brillo plateado que la luna emitía. El gato sintió cómo gran parte de la preocupación que había crecido en él se desvanecía a cada palabra que la lechuza relataba, y sin querer perder más tiempo instó a la lechuza a que le contase dónde se hallaba la luna. Desgraciadamente para el gato, la lechuza no supo decirle la posición de la luna y se dispuso a volver al lado de su amado búho, no sin antes recordarle que si había alguien que sabía todo sobre el mundo era, ni más ni menos, que el mismísimo sol. El gato agradeció con un suave maullido la información que le había ululado la lechuza y aguardó, tumbado en la balaustrada, a que el astro rey apareciera.

Mientras tanto, la luna por fin descansó lo suficiente de su accidentado viaje. A pesar del duro carácter que poseía, los cuervos le habían colmado de atenciones y cariño y, muy a su pesar, les había agarrado un poco de cariño en su frío corazón. Se despidió muy educadamente de ellos, argumentándoles que en una gran ciudad un ser esperaba por ella y los cuervos padres abrazaron a la luna afectuosamente. La mamá cuervo incluso le preparó un poco de comida para que pudiera alimentarse en lo que le quedaba de viaje y, aunque la luna refunfuño, en el fondo de su corazón se lo agradeció infinitamente. Alzó el vuelo torpemente, pero confiando en su tenacidad para llegar a Tokio y dejó atrás a aquella familia de cuervos. El amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte augurando un nuevo día, seguro que cargado de encuentros e ilusiones.

El gato negro se las había apañado para alcanzar lo más alto de la torre Tokio Skytree cuando el sol salió por completo y bañó toda la ciudad con su alegría y su color naranja. El gato, un poco cegado por el sol, maulló lo más alto que pudo intentando llamar la atención de éste y en un segundo sintió cómo la mirada del sol se posaba sobre él. Podría haberse sentido algo cohibido por ese resplandor que le dirigió el sol, pero su actitud chulesca le hizo sobreponerse y explicó lo más brevemente que pudo su problema al sol. El sol se mostró encantado por poder ayudar al intrépido gato, y le relató que, efectivamente, la luna se había transformado en un tenebroso cuervo. Le contó que ahora mismo podía ver cómo aleteaba furioso dicho cuervo hacia Tokio desde el noroeste. Aún más entusiasmado, se propuso ser el nexo entre los dos amantes y provocar que se encontraran en un lugar específico para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que buscar más. El gato aceptó, encantado con la propuesta, y el sol dirigió su brillante mirada hacia el cuervo azabache y, alegremente, le llamó. Casi provoca la temprana muerte del cuervo por el susto que le pegó, mas rápidamente se le pasó cuando el sol le contó que tenía información reciente sobre aquel gato sombrío que buscaba. Ansioso le preguntó al astro lo que sabía; y el sol rio y tan sólo le comunicó que estuviera lo más pronto posible en el parque Ueno. Volvió a mirar al gato, quien esperaba impaciente una respuesta, y el sol le envió sin más demora al tan famoso parque Ueno.

El gato bajó demasiado deprisa de la torre, sintiéndose afortunado por no doblarse ninguna de las patas y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento en dirección al parque. El cuervo, a la par, volaba lo más deprisa que sus alas le permitían, esforzándose por primera vez en algo, por tener ese deseo imperativo de reunirse con su gato. El gato negro fue el primero en llegar, se quedó en la zona más visible del parque, rezando por su luna y por su encuentro. Los árboles de cerezo descargaban pequeños pétalos por todo el suelo, creando una espectacular alfombra rosa y dotando de un no sé qué especial al ambiente. El gato esperó, esperó y volvió a esperar, clavado en el mismo sitio, la aparición de la oscura ave, que se presentó cuando el sol se despedía del planeta dando paso a la oscuridad latente de la noche.

Tras reconocerse, no se volvieron a separar. Y se rumorea que, a veces, en ese mismo lugar, un chico alto de cabello azabache y desordenado pasea de la mano junto a otro muchacho desgarbado, igual de alto, con el pelo rubio y actitud fría que solo es mitigada por su acompañante.


End file.
